


All Is Fair in Love and War

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre- Yes Men story.<br/>How Skye brought back a hypnotized Grant Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I gave to justdrabbles and she so lovely wrote it down for me. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Just a look into her eyes.

That was all it took for Grant Ward to fall on his knees and do everything the Asgardian seductress Lorelei asked for.

That was all it took for Grant Ward to abandon everything he stood for. That was all it took for him to follow her commands to attack May, Simmons, Coulson, and Fitz; the people he swore to protect, the people he promised to take care of, the people who had become his family.

Just a look into her eyes, and suddenly, May, Simmons, Coulson and Fitz were all tied up; sitting on the floor of the Bus with their hands tied with chains and their backs pressed together.

“ _Agent Ward is no longer the man you knew,_ ” they kept reminding themselves.

-

Today was the exact same day that their hacker would be allowed to leave the hospital, and get back to the Bus where she would continue to heal and rest.

_It would be better if I was surrounded by the things I’m used to, rather than be caved in white walls and white sheets_ , she pointed out.

She was in an SUV, together with two agents, heading back to the hangar where the Bus was parked. The team, more specifically May and Coulson, had made it clear that they would not leave the premises unless they have Skye with them. It took Skye two long weeks of begging that she be returned to the Bus. The doctors, the best of SHIELD, assigned to her have given their approval, along with a list of Skye’s daily needs, that she could return to the Bus. And return she did.

**"Skye do not come back to the bus."**

She received a message from Fitz.  _That was odd_ , she thought. _I thought they wanted me back already._

**_What’s wrong Fitzy? We’re halfway there_ **

**"Skye listen go back to the hospital and--"**

It just stopped. As if something, or someone, stopped Fitz from getting his message out.

She tried ringing him. No good. She tried May, then Simmons, then Coulson. Still nothing. Then she dialed ‘T1000’, and someone answered.

“Hello,” the person from the other line answered.

“Who’s this?” Skye asked.

“Who’s this?” 

“Where’s Ward?”

“There is no  _Ward_  here.”

“Wha -”

“Goodbye, Skye.”

Then the line got cut off. The car came to an abrupt stop and Skye finds herself running outside after she thanked the agents who dropped her off. She rushed to the spiral staircase, and opened the door leading to the lounge.

Taking a huge intake of air, she twisted the knob and stepped inside. She quietly walked through the lounge and froze at what she saw.

The whole lounge was practically trashed, and if it weren’t for the fact that her team was tied down with pieces of cloth shoved into their mouth to refrain them from speaking and Ward standing by the bar with his back to her, Skye would’ve thought that the bus was ransacked by a gang.

“What is going on?” Skye demanded as she rushed towards her team mates who, with worry sketched in their eyes, shook their heads at her. When she made her presence known, Ward turned around, but  _that’s not Ward_ , Skye thought. The Grant Ward she knew had soft brown eyes. This Ward in front of her had pure black and was currently holding the night night gun to her head.

And then another figure stepped into the light. She had red hair, great eyes and a gorgeous physique. If it weren’t for the fact that she was wearing a wicked smile on her beautiful face, Skye would’ve thought that she was a friend.

“Ah,” the woman said. “You must be Skye,” she continued as the smile on her face grew even more. 

“Who are you?” Skye asked, voice deadpanned, as she took little steps away from them.

“I like you,” she replied. “Your friend here,” she said, pointing her index finger towards a tied-up Fitz on the floor. “Told you not to go here. But you still did. I like you. You’re a rebel.”

“Who are you?” Skye asked again, reaching towards the back pocket on her jeans.

“I am Lorelei of Asgard,” the woman introduced herself, pride evident in her tone.

“Lorelei,” breathed Skye. She read about her story before. She was doing her daily ‘groupie’, as Ward would put it, check when she stumbled upon Loki’s profile. One link led to another, and Skye found a story about Lorelei and her sister, the Enchantress. And then it hit her. “You’re a seductress,” Skye blamed her.

“ _Ah_. Beauty  _and_  brains,” Lorelei said.

“Why are you here?”

“I like this place,” replied Lorelei. “ _Earth_. It’s a nice place. You have very good-looking men here,” she added, walking towards Ward who still had a gun to Skye’s head. Lorelei stood in front of Ward and leaned upwards to kiss the man under her spell.

When Skye saw that they were pulling away, she quickly reached for the mini night night gun, the one FitzSimmons gave her when she woke up, from her jeans. As Lorelei faced her again, she pulled the trigger and the Asgardian fell to the floor.

“What did you do?!” Ward spat at her, as he kneeled next to Lorelei’s limp body and cradled her head on his lap.  
  
“Ward,” she called out. But the man in question still kept his gaze firmly on the fallen Asgardian, trying his best to see if she was okay.

"Do you remember me?" Skye asked him, but still got no response. "I’m Skye. Your rookie," she tried again. "Ward, I need you to remember me. I’m your rookie. I’m here."

"I don’t know who you are," Ward glared up at her. "Look at what you’ve done!" he blamed her, nodding towards the woman in his arms.

"Ward! Listen to me! Do you remember that night in the bar? You said that  _that_  guy wasn’t you. This isn’t you either.”

As if a lightning bolt hit him, Ward looked up from Lorelei and met Skye’s pleading eyes. But before the both of them could put a meaning behind it, Lorelei started to regain consciousness.

"Grant," she murmured, lifting her hand to cup his jaw and force him to look down at her.

"I am here," he answered in a robot-toned voice, as he helped her to her heals. Before they could get up, Skye had pulled the trigger and the Asgardian woman fell again.

"How dare you?!" Ward glared at Skye while gently placing Lorelei on the floor, then started walking towards Skye with a gun to her head.

"Ward! I need you to fight this! You don’t hurt innocent people, Ward!" Skye half-shouted as she kept the gun at his head while rounding the couch to get away from him.

"You don’t know me," he answered back.

"I do know you! I know this isn’t you," she replied shaking her head at him. "Ward, please drop the gun."

"Don’t," Lorelei rasped as she propped herself on her elbows to look at Skye and Ward circling around the couch, both with guns at each other’s heads. "You have a lot of guts to do that,  _Skye._ ”

Skye ignored the older woman’s statement and instead checked her gun. “Shit,” she murmured under her breath.  _Last ammo. If I shoot her, Ward shoots me and they both get away,_  Skye thought to herself. _If I shoot Ward, this Lorelei would fuck me up._

"Grant, my love," Lorelei smiled up at him seductively. "You don’t know her. She’s a threat to you. To  _us._ ”

Ward nodded at her and continued walking towards Skye, while Skye continued circling away from him. Around the corner where the team was tied up and was watching the events unfold before their eyes, May had managed to untie her hands from the chain which was also chained together with Coulson’s. When she tried squirming, Coulson sent out a yelp causing May to glare at him and give him the  _Shut the fuck up_  look. She managed to unbind herself from the rest of them and quietly crawled to where Lorelei was. She sent a knowing look to Skye, to which Skye made a relieved sigh that she had back-up, before she lunged at Lorelei, pulling her to her feet. May held both of Lorelei’s hands behind her with one hand, with her other hand on Lorelei’s throat.

"Ward," Lorelei yelped. "Help me."

"Drop the gun, Agent Ward," May threatened. "Or else."

Ward was contemplating on whether he should comply or not.  _No_ , he thought. He turned back to Skye instead and raised his gun to her head again and told May over his shoulders, “Let go of her or I shoot her.”

"You can’t hurt Skye," May said with confidence. "You can’t hurt her."

"I can and I will," hissed Ward as he dropped his gun and quickly lunged at Skye, surprising her. He held her like May held Lorelei. He was standing behind Skye as he held both of her hands between their bodies with one grasp, and his other hand went to her throat.

"Let her go, Ward," May demanded him through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. "Do  _not_  hurt her or I swear to God, Ward..”

"Or what?" he taunted her as he gave Skye’s throat a little squeeze making her choke and give out a small squeal.

"Ward, let her go!" May said, doing the same thing to Lorelei. "Let the girl go. Ward, please. Let Skye go."

"Let Lorelei go and I let her go."

"I’m sorry but I can’t do that."

"Then I can’t, too," he replied as his hold on Skye’s throat tightened. But before he could fully manage to squeeze her throat, Skye squealed, "Ward. Please stop."

"Shut up," growled Ward, shaking her hands to hurt her.

"Ward," Skye choked. "Stop. You promised to protect me."

"No, I didn’t."

"You did, Ward. On the first day of our training, you said you’d protect me."

"You’re lying!"

"I’m not."

"Shut up," he growled again, shaking her.

"Ward," she tried again. "Please stop."

"You don’t know me."

"I know you. You’re Grant Ward. You grew up in Massachusetts in a house with your two brothers. You have a grandmother you call Gramzy. You’ve stayed with SHIELD for four years now. You like to play board games. You have a soft spot behind your ear," she quickly pulled one hand from behind her to reach behind his ear to prove her point. When he squirmed under her touch, he accidentally let go of her to attend to his ear. "You’re Grant Ward," Skye continued again as she stood in front of him. "You’re Grant Ward. You’re my S.O. You’re my protector."

"She’s lying, Ward," Lorelei said causing May to tighten her hold on her throat and support Skye’s words with, "Listen to her, Ward!"

"She’s lying."

"I’m not."

"She’s not."

"Don’t listen to her."

"Ward, listen to me!"

"Listen, Agent Ward!"

"She’s a threat!"

"Ward, listen!"

"Ward!"

"You are not this man!"

"Grant! Listen!"

"Listen to us!"

"Listen to me!"

"Stop it!" shouted Ward as he fell to his knees, bowing his head and covering his ears with his hands. "Stop it! Please stop it! I can’t take it anymore!"

"Ward," Skye called gently as she made her way towards him. "This isn’t you. You have to fight it. You’re our Ward," she added with a small smile of her face. She knelt in front of him and touched his arm causing him to look up to her, "You’re my Ward. You’re my best friend."

"I.." he trailed off, looking between her and the woman behind her, Lorelei who was still enveloped in May’s arms. "I don’t.. I can’t.."

"You can, Ward," Skye smiled at him. "Come back. I’m here. Skye. Your rookie’s here."

“Skye,” he breathed. “Skye, Skye,” he murmured closing his eyes once again.

"That’s it," she encouraged giving his arm a meaningful squeeze. "Come back. Come back to me, Grant."

“Skye,” he said once more as he looked up to meet her brown orbs. “Skye!”

“That’s my name, doofus,” she smiled as she flung her arms around him tightly.

“Skye. Oh, Skye,” he murmured against her hair, rocking her gently in his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

"Shh," she replied, tears of joy threatening to fall from her eyes. "It’s okay. I’m here, Grant."

-

A little while later, Lady Sif finally showed up, crashing through the roof of the Bus, much to Coulson’s dismay, and took her fellow Asgardian with her.

They were now on their way to a deserted area for her and Lorelei to go back home. Lorelei had a cloth covering her eyes to prevent her from using her powers against men again.

_Cover her eyes!_  Simmons demanded before they left as she covered Fitz’ eyes with her hands.

FitzSimmons, May and Coulson had accompanied them, while Skye and Ward stayed back on the Bus. 

_He needs to rest_ , Skye told them when Ward insisted that they all accompany Lorelei and Lady Sif. _He’s been through a lot._

After ten minutes of persuading Ward, Skye finally managed to get him back to his bunk, as long as she comes with him, while the others head out.

-

"Skye?"

"Yeah?" Skye replied as she continued brushing Ward’s hair. They’ve been in his bunk for thirty minutes and the others isn’t back yet. He was lying between her legs with his back resting on her stomach. She was sitting on his bed with her back against the wall while she continued brushing his hair gently.

"I’m sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Grant," she soothed as she stopped brushing his hair to wrap her arms over his chest. "That wasn’t you. I understand."

"I hurt you.."

"It wasn’t you."

"What if -"

"Stop. It’s okay, alright? What matters is that she’s gone and everyone’s alright, and you’re back."

"Thank you," he said, his arms going up to clutch hers. "Thank you for not giving up on me. And for bringing me back.."

"I’ll never give up on you."

"And I’ll always come back," he told her, but it came more like a reassurance to himself than to her. "Especially to you," he added, his eyes finally giving up on him and giving him the rest he needed, which caused him to miss the smile on Skye’s face and the kiss she gave him on his temple.

- 

“Lady Sif,” May called before the two Asgardian women could disappear. They have arrived to the specific location Lady Sif guided them to. “How did she manage to take him back?”

Sif took a few moments to decide what to answer. After contemplating, she pushed Lorelei forward and said, “Lorelei, I think you owe these people an answer.”

“All is fair in  _love_  and  _war_ ,” was all Lorelei said before Sif called out, “Heimdall. Take us back to Asgard.”

 


End file.
